


MANIA

by claire-the-awkward-fangirl (claire_writes_485)



Series: PJO Songfics [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, Hazel Levesque is a Good Sibling, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Pre-med Will, Slow Burn, Writer Nico, because i am bi bi bi baby and people are fucking beautiful, lmao how do i tag, nico is also me, nico runs on caffeine fight me, oh yeah and no one is straight, snarky apollo cabin, they're such dorks honestly, trans characters but i won't tell you which ones bc i'm evil, will? is so bad at cooking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claire_writes_485/pseuds/claire-the-awkward-fangirl
Summary: Memories, for most people, are something good.But when you have too many of them, it’s never exactly great for your sanity.Introducing Nico di Angelo, who just wants to sleep, and Will Solace. (He also wants to sleep. But for different reasons.) Anyway, they’re here, they’re queer, and they’re running on caffeine. Feat. Piper as dorm mother, Annabeth in a skirt, Jason and Percy being goofy little shits, and cameo everything, ‘cause I’m completely willing to fuck with the timeline.





	MANIA

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to MANIA and then my emo heart decided this was the answer. So, here. Have another Solangelo college AU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is a disaster bi and Nico is a disaster gay and we have some extremely cute introductions. Prepare for a shitload of Love, Simon references, vaguely emo music, and facepalming because like?? fuck all if this shit isn't gonna be cute af?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY GUYS I GOT HIT WITH THIS GIANT WALL OF WRITER'S BLOCK TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO START IT AND JUST UGGHHHHH
> 
> so here. have ~350 words about these fucking dorks meeting for the first time.

The summer air was still, dark, and warm, filled with raucous laughter, pounding music, and strobe lights spilling onto sidewalks. It was the type of night filled with love, lust, and the pursuit of happiness...and in the midst of it was Will, thrust into the fray. Not that he didn't enjoy socializing, he just had to admit that he’d never been the best at dancing, or flirting, especially at clubs- actually, just flirting in general. Flaming bisexuality, a family history of dorkery, alcohol, and a ridiculous amount of obscure medical knowledge generally didn’t make a good combination. In spite of this, somehow, he was talking to a very cute boy who had smiled awkwardly and said, 

“Hey! I’m Nico. Um. di Angelo. Nico di Angelo, is my name. But you know that already. Fuck- I mean. Hi?” Will stared for a second, struck dumb.  _ Good god, this boy is a vision straight from heaven. Is it too early to make a ‘can’t even think straight’ joke?? FUCk hELP, FUCK, WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO?? _

“I-that was pretty awesome. Hi. I’m Will. Solace. I... like your boots?”  _ Smooth, Will. Real smooth. Good job. NOPE OKAY FUCK HE’S SMILING AGAIN WHAT  _ _ NOW _ _?? OH DEAR GOD HE’S LAUGHING THIS IS TOO ADORABLE I’M SO GAY RIGHT NOW OH GOD OH GOD HELP. I’m going to die! My tombstone is going to say, ‘He self-destructed after a hot guy talked to him.’ Kayla will never let me live it down! _

><><><><><><><><

The two of them exchanged stories, tequila, and many,  _ many _ games of tic-tac-toe that night. Along the way, Will noticed a lot of things: how Nico would burst into laughter, nose crinkling and eyes shining, when he said something funny. The hair tie around Nico’s wrist, obviously not his, but adorable all the same. The scribbled, smeared, only vaguely coherent thoughts covering Nico’s right arm. The faint Italian accent coloring his voice that only grew stronger after the first couple of shots.

Later, Will would tell Nico this, and Nico would chuckle and smack his shoulder, teasing, “William Solace! I’ve told you once, and I’ll tell you again: in this household, we see purple prose and we run screaming.” Will would reply, “For your English-major ass, maybe. Not me.”

But for now, Will was telling Nico other things: about how much homework he had during the year, being pre-med and all, and how all his siblings were good at music or archery or both, and what an absolute  _ dork _ his dad was. And Nico smiled and recounted tales of falling out of a tree chasing after his dog, Mrs. O’Leary, and singing Panic! At The Disco songs with his sisters, and how he’d just started writing yet another novel, even though he had way too many unfinished drafts floating around. Will found himself talking late into the night, words spilling from his mouth of their own accord, lifting a weight off his shoulders he hadn’t even known was there.

It felt like coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is claire-the-awkward-fangirl. Please, feed me prompts, they are the stuff of life.


End file.
